Dust dissemination poses safety, health and environmental problems in many commercial environments. For example, in many industries, the transportation, handling and storage of bulk solids is common as in industries such as mining, mineral processing, agriculture, power, steel, paper production etc. One major problem associated with handling, transporting and storage of bulk solid is dust generation and the control of fugitive dust emissions.
In the mining and mineral processing area, fugitive dust emissions are a health and safety hazard that effects not only the site but also communities surrounding the mine area. Mining and transportation equipment is also affected by fugitive dust. Loading, hauling and conveying equipment experience down time due to maintenance associated with fugitive dust emissions. Fugitive dust emissions are a particular problem on mine/mineral processing site roads. Fugitive dust levels are usually high at such locations due to the activity levels and large area covered. Typical methods used to control fugitive dust on such roads are to use a tank truck to dispense water or a treatment chemical on the road surface. Treatment frequency can be based upon a predetermined schedule or on general observation of the area. Such treatment schedules are inefficient and often result in over or under treatment. Over treatment incurs costs with no benefit and under treatment can adversely impact the entire operation or the regulatory compliance of the site.